In a typical cloud-based computing environment (e.g., a data center), multiple compute nodes may execute workloads (e.g., applications, services, etc.) on behalf of customers. A human administrator may attempt to determine the efficiency of a compute node by estimating how long it takes for the compute node to complete a particular workload. Similarly, the administrator may form an estimate of the efficiency of the data center through great effort in tracking the amount of time to complete workloads across all of the compute nodes. However, the administrator does not have insight into the efficiency of the components within each compute node and is typically unable to adjust a configuration of the components within a managed node to increase the efficiency within a compute node. As such, to increase the performance of the data center, the administrator typically installs more hardware (e.g., more compute nodes), which leads to added cost and increased energy consumption.